A lifetime together
by mika-thoma
Summary: This is how it all started. Before anything were ever sat, as kids, without knowing, a bond was tied, and they spent a whole lifetime bathing in the bliss of being together, through rough times and sweetness. Ruki and Reita from Gazette!


**Title:** A lifetime together  
**Author:** Mika  
**Band:** The Gazette  
**Pairing:** Ruki x Reita / Takanori x Akira  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Genre:** Romance, tiniest angst, slight smut  
**Chapters:** One shot  
**Warning:** Un beta-ed  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Summary:** A warmth like yours was something I had never known of before.  
**Notes: **Somewhat I felt like writing something like this too. Sadly I didn't get to write it all down immediately, so it's not anywhere near as good as it could have been. But I hope you liked it, so please comment ﻌ Wants to add that I am at loss of Microsoft Word (groans). Which is why there just might be A LOT more spelling and grammar mistakes that perhaps usually. I'll fix it up when I get my hands on Word. I really need a beta, nee (huffs).

**Kindergarten**

All the kids were running away. Laughter erupting from their throats, mingling together in sheer joy. Being younger, certainly smaller than the rest. I fell behind. I cried out for him. Tears filled my eyes. Blurring my vision. Suddenly. All I heard was his voice calling out to me.

"Takanori!"

A form, a body, someone came running towards me. By the voice I heard and the hand that grabbed mine, I instantly knew just who it was. Could it ever been anyone else?

"Let's go!"

Fingers intertwined, Akira dragged me along. Trying to find a good place to hide. My tears stopped falling. With the back of my other hand I wiped my face of lost tears. As we ran for the purpose of the game, hide and seek.

In the end we were able to press our small bodies into an empty thrash can. My idea. Who'd look here anyway? But really, all I wanted at the time was to be cramped up close to your body. A warmth like yours was something I had never known of before. Your smile, your muffled giggles, and how you still held onto my hand. I felt very fortunate.

**High school**

"What's going to happen now, Akira...?" I asked one day.

Sitting on a window desk in his classroom. With my feet dangling over the edge. I knew that if I were to look over at you, I wouldn't be able to keep my composure. Not for long anyway. Staring out the window by the desk I had randomly chosen. It was in the middle of the day. But the classroom was empty. The lights turned off and leaving shades inside the room. A gray darkness hung over us.

"What do you mean, 'what's going to happen'?" His voice carried perfectly to me.

I didn't need to look at your face to know you had lifted your head from the darkness as your arms had been resting on your desk located to the side of mine, with a few in between. You were in the middle of the classroom. Like how you were always the one in the spotlight of everything. With your forehead on those big and gentle hands. Face down and in the jet black darkness that was made by your folded arms. There was no need for me to look at you, to know your perfect eyebrow were now arched ever so slightly, as high as one can manage.

It was a late spring day. Summer was inching closer. The days were passing by in hurry. So fast I couldn't keep up. Didn't want to keep up. Your graduation was coming soon. While I was nearing my third and final year. I had no idea about your plan from now on. College seems like the natural way after high school, right... It had me worried, because I did not want to be separated from you, not ever. I remember how I bit the inside of my cheek and felt drops of blood. But I couldn't cry. Showing my weakness were never an option for me.

It was a well-known knowledge that no one would stay here once they got the chance to get away. No one.. So why would you be any different?

"Takanori... I'm not going to college.." You suddenly spoke those words.

I didn't know what to do, what to say. But I turned around. Staring at you with wide eyes. Disbelief written on every part of me. So obviously shocked, it made you laugh. You rose from your seat. Put your right hand in your pocket as you walked over to me. Looking down at me, your long arms suddenly took a hold of me and pulled me into a hug. Holding around my scrawny body. Pulled me close to your chest. I felt your breath tickling on my exposed neck. It made me shiver pleasantly.

"I don't want to leave you behind... One year.. I can wait for you that long. It's nothing. I will always wait for you."

Your words left your thin lips and as you spoke I slid my short arms around your slim waist. Pressing you even closer than what's humanly possible.

**A cold winter night of 2001**

I was so hungry. Like my insides were cramping up. And just trying to inch closer so that the void and empty room inside my tummy wouldn't be too big. So that whatever food I ate would fill me up, even if it was a tiny biscuit.

"Akira... I'm s-s-so hung-g-ry..." Teeth clapped together as I tried to utter some words.

Just then I also noticed how my thoughts of food had made me forget about the devastating cold that had invaded me. My teeth clapping brought me to the harsh reality. Looking over at your huddled form in one of the corners of this apartment of ours, that soon would fall apart. Realising that you were all too broken, too cold, I got worried and crawled slowly, with my stiff limbs, over to your ball-like body.

"Akira.. Are you.. okay?" Finally I got the words out.

Touching his icy shoulder sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. I wanted so badly to retreat my hand. But I kept it there. Gripping tighter. My frozen fingers, shaking violently, they tried to push away the hair covering your face. Failing. Failing. Failing. And I failed again, but I got a glance at your face. Your lips turned blue and eyelids shut. Like you were in a deep slumber. A sleep that my voice could not bring you out of. I panicked. Fear crept up my cold body. I started to shout at you. Shake you furiously. I cried for you. My tears spilled like a waterfall. Amazingly they did not freeze too. Seems like everything was freezing and dying. Right before my heavy eyes.

Fidgeting. You fought to open your closed eyes. Barely stifling a yawn. Your half open eyes, your dark orbs looked at me. And I felt so warm inside as your lips smiled up at me. It warmed my heart, at least.

Ever since that time, when I remember how your face looked so dead while your body was so stiff from the cold, I never want to let go of your hand, and I think, I would do anything, sacrifice everything, just for you, if you'll keep living.

Even if all the odds were pretty much against us, I was sure we would make it through. Together, we would always get through.

**1st of February 2007, 12:07 AM**

"Reita! Are you in here?" I called out to you just as my hand found the handle and I gently pushed the door open.

My eyes widened super wide. What met my eyes were a dim lit room. Where the only source of light were the tens of candles placed and lit on the floor, window still, and nightstands. On top of the bed lay my blonde lover. His hair slightly wet and hanging straight down, falling around his aged face, while the yellow shade of warm rays of light made him look incredulous gentle. Propped up on his elbows. His damp skin glistening in the dim darkness. Nothing more than a pair of green tight boxers covered up his body.

I could do nothing but stare. I could do nothing but gawk. I could do nothing, but be tempted by what I saw. Naked skin, dark eyes, and that smile dancing on his lips.

Smiling up at me. His eyes beckoned me to come closer, close, closer. And who am I to disobey? My feet started moving. With short, slow steps, I decreased the distance. I closed my mouth. And then I stood before him. I wanted to jump him, right then and there. But I was too mesmerized to do anything at all.

"W.. why? What's all this for?" I finally stuttered. My palms sweaty. My throat dry.

"Happy birthday, Takanori." Sweetly he spoke. Lovingly he gazed up. Happily he held onto my had. Wantonly he kissed my palm. Lightly placing many fluttering kisses inside my hand.

Tear filled eyes. Something forgotten. I was somewhat moved to the point where I had to cry. Tears of joy, rolled down my blushing cheeks.

Sitting up on his knees. Still smiling, and he pulled me down on to the bed where he lied back down, with me in his arms. Protectfully embracing my smaller body, pressing me closer to his strong one.

"Happy birthday." Out of nowhere he pulled forward a ring. Sliding the silver band on my left ring finger. He kissed the top as he mumbled something against my skin.

"What?" I curiously asked. My tears had stopped sometime ago. Staring at the newly added decoration on my humble finger.

"Forever." He stated clearly. His eyes locked with mine. And I hadn't felt this happy since our last promise of eternity. Whatever that is.

Engaging me in a passionate kiss of lust. His tongue darted out listlessly, and with no hesitation I let it in. Taking my breath away. His tongue rubbing against mine. Exploring already fammiliar territory. Finally he broke off the tongue battle. Allowing me to breathe. Suck in some much needed oxygen. Though his lips did not return back to my swollen ones. Rather he let them travel down my exposed and pale neck. Making my soft moans slip past my slight parted lips. His fingers tugged my black t-shirt up. To make it easier for him, I raised my arms as he pulled it up, teasingly. But as he was pulling it over my head, the material somehow got stuck in one of my many earrings. Making me hiss a bit. He only let out a husky chuckle. Struggling to get it free from the grasp of the ring, I had a playful pout on my lips. But as it was free and he discarded quickly off it, I let out a giddy giggle.

"Happy birthday." A chaste kiss on my lips cut off the giggle.

"It's white gold, you know..." Chuckling at the surprised face I made. But I felt happy inside. Somehow, it seemed like the ring had more meaning. White gold is not as easily tainted as silver. I couldn't help the grin spreading over my face.

Cupping my flushed face. Another chast kiss against my lips. His hands left my face. Travelling down my partly naked body. Lightly, teasingly, he started to grind his hips against mine. Causing some delightful friction. And then I cupped his face. Placing yet a chaste kiss of my own on his lips.


End file.
